


Allies in Strange Places

by dragonydreams



Series: Legends of the Quad [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7118998">Of All the Bars in All the Solar Systems</a>. Chronos meets a couple of Killjoys on his first assignment from the Time Masters. Legends of Tomorrow/Killjoys crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allies in Strange Places

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from DC Comics, Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer. Killjoys belongs to Temple Street Productions.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: After I finished "Of All the Bars in All the Solar Systems" I wanted to know how Mick and Dutch met, so here we are.

At first, Mick Rory had been grateful that the Time Masters had found him when they did. They had saved him from going crazy from starvation.

He'd thought that the worst of it was over.

He'd been wrong.

As a member of the rogue Time Master Rip Hunter's team, they saw value in keeping him and subjecting him to a new form of torture. They began to strip him of everything that made him Mick Rory so that all that was left was their lapdog, Chronos.

Unfortunately for them, Mick knew how to survive torture. He buried himself deep within the recesses of his mind and allowed the Time Masters to think they'd succeeded. He had his own reasons for wanting vengeance on Rip Hunter and Leonard Snart, Mick's former partner (best friend, _brother_ ).

He didn't know how long it had been since the Time Masters had begun his training as time moved differently at the Vanishing Point. Except that one day, Time Master Druce called Chronos to him for his first assignment.

"Is it time to make them pay?" Chronos asked, dressed in his new bounty hunter armor.

"Not just yet," Druce answered. "We want to test your new skills on a smaller target before sending you after your former team."

"Who is the target?" Chronos obediently asked.

"His name is Mason Turnley," Druce said. "We have traced him to the J Star Cluster. Go to the Badlands on the moon Westerley. It's a toxic wasteland, but fugitives hide out in the abandoned buildings there. He may have taken up with some local ruffians, which are of no concern to us."

"Understood," Chronos said. "Does this mean I get my own ship now?"

"One has been prepared for you," Druce acknowledged. 

Chronos bowed his head and followed the man who had brought him before Druce to his appointed ship.

It didn't take long for him to acquaint himself with the ship and he headed off towards the J Star Cluster.

~~*~~

"I'm afraid this is a far as I can take you," Gavin, the ship's AI, informed Chronos when they'd reached the outskirts of the Badlands.

"Fine, I'll take the jump ship from here," Chronos said as he landed the ship. 

"That's unadvisable," Gavin said. "The toxic sand will quickly make the jump ship inoperable. Without an automobile, you're going to have to walk."

"Then I'll walk," Chronos grumbled. He finished donning his armor, which should help protect him from the toxic air and sand, grabbed his new favorite gun, and headed out of the ship. "Keep it cloaked until I get back."

"Yes, Sir," Gavin said as the ship shimmered out of sight. "The warehouse we believe Mr. Turnley to be hiding in should be approximately three quarters of a mile due north."

Chronos checked his heading on the visual display in his helmet and adjusted his path until he was headed north. 

After half a mile, he was grateful that the suit had future tech in it that kept him nice and comfortable despite the blistering heat outside. He could now see the building he suspected his target to be hiding in, in the distance. 

When he finally arrived at the building, he noticed a vehicle parked outside. He'd have to remember to steal it for the trip back to his ship.

Not caring about making a stealthy approach, he kicked the door in with a satisfying bang and stomped into the warehouse.

Straight into a firefight.

He had to duck as a gun fired past him, very close to his right shoulder. That was something he had not expected.

Chronos walked further into the room, trying to make sense of the situation he found himself in. He saw his mark, Turnley, hiding behind some crates off to the side, a presumably empty weapon at his feet. Behind other crates near him were two more men who were firing upon the two people on the other side of the warehouse; a woman in dark blue leathers and a man with a scruffy beard and a big gun.

Only caring about his mission, Chronos stalked towards Turnley, trusting his armor to keep him safe from the firefight.

A bullet bounced off his left shoulder and Chronos turned towards the woman and man on the far side of the room.

"I don't who you are, but you're interfering with an official RAC warrant," the woman said. "Stand down."

"Don't know about your RAC or your warrant," Chronos responded. "Just let me collect my bounty for the Time Masters and I'll be out of your hair."

"Who are you after?" the woman asked. "If our bounties are the same, we're going to have a problem."

"Just Turnley," Chronos said, gesturing to the cowering man with his gun. "You?"

"The other two," the man with the big gun said. 

The woman smoothly brought up a new weapon and fired on each of her two marks in quick succession, causing them to drop. 

"Tranquilizers," she informed Chronos. "Want me to take care of yours?"

"Tempting, but we've got to walk back to my ship. Don't fancy carrying him all the way," Chronos said.

"Which direction are you headed?" the man asked.

"South," Chronos admitted. He wasn't worried about these two trying to stop him. 

The man and woman traded a look, having some kind of silent communication. Finally, the woman rolled her eyes and huffed out a sigh. "We can give you a lift."

"You got room for six people?" Chronos asked, skeptically.

The woman shot Turnley with her tranquilizer. "We do now. Help us carry them outside and we'll drop you at your ship."

"You've got a deal," Chronos said, lifting Turnley over his shoulder, he followed the man out of the building, the woman following.

"I'm Johnny, that's Dutch," the man said when they reached the vehicle. It reminded Chronos of a bigger Jeep Wrangler as it had no top or sides. Chronos dumped Turnley in the trunk area and cuffed his hands together before shoving him to one side to make room for the other two men.

"You can call me Chronos," he said, turning to go back for the other men. He had them loaded into the back of the vehicle in short order before climbing into one of the back seats.

The sand whipped around the open vehicle and Chronos was again grateful for his full body armor. 

Dutch turned around to face him, a rag covering her mouth and nose. "Sandstorm is picking up. How far is your ship?"

Chronos checked his internal display, but the storm must be interfering with his connection to Gavin. He banged the side of the mask, but all it did was flicker and remain unresponsive.

"Don't know. I was three quarters of a mile from the warehouse, but the storm's disrupted my connection and it's cloaked. If I can't contact Gavin, I won't be able to find it."

Dutch and Johnny traded glances before Dutch said, "Right. Guess you're coming home with us until the storm passes. We can lock your guy up with ours while we wait it out."

"Much obliged," Chronos said. 

It wasn't long before they approached a beautiful black ship. 

"Lucy, lower the ramp," Johnny requested and they drove right into the cargo hold. 

"Welcome back," an electronic female voice greeted them. "I see you've brought back some extra company."

"Lucy, this is Chronos and his bounty," Johnny said, "they're going to wait out the storm with us."

"Any idea how long that will be?" Dutch asked.

"The sandstorm is estimated to last for approximately five hours," Lucy informed them.

"Right then," Dutch said, groaning. "Let's get the bounties secured and then get comfortable."

Once again, Chronos did the heavy lifting and soon all three unconscious men were secured in restraints. 

"C'mon," Dutch said and led Chronos up into the main part of the ship.

"I'm going to go let the RAC know we've got our guys," Johnny said, disappearing down a hallway.

Dutch led Chronos to some kind of kitchen area. 

"Feel free to remove your armor," she suggested. "We're going to be here a while."

Chronos debated the safety of that, but these people had invited him onto their ship to stay safe from a storm. The least he could do was remove his armor.

He started with his helmet, setting it on the table, next to his gun. 

"Good to put a face with the voice," Dutch commented, settling on the couch off to the side. "Go on then."

Feeling like he was putting on a show for the woman, Chronos removed his armor as quickly as possible. Which wasn't very quick.

"You need some help there?" Dutch offered, suddenly much closer than she'd been a minute before. 

"Still getting used to it," Chronos grumbled. 

"Doesn't look like new armor," Dutch observed.

"New to me," Chronos admitted.

"You could start with the gloves," she suggested. "Might make working the fastenings easier."

"Don't take the gloves off in front of people," Chronos brusquely warned as he struggled with his gauntlets.

Grasping his arm, Dutch said, "Here, let me." Her nimble fingers soon had his gauntlets off, and then his chest plate and belt. Soon he was able to slip out of the base suit, leaving him in what was essentially thermal underwear.

He could feel Dutch running her eyes over him appreciatively, and he let her look. 

"I bet you're thirsty," she said, moving to the cabinets along one wall. 

"Could go for a drink," Chronos admitted, settling on the couch, making himself at home.

Dutch grabbed a couple of glasses and a bottle of red liquor before joining him. She poured them each a glass and handed one to Chronos. He took a sip and groaned with pleasure. It had been a long time since he'd had alcohol.

"It's really not _that_ good," Dutch said, laughing.

"It is when you haven't had alcohol in more years than you can count," Chronos said. Then added, "Wasn't my choice."

"You were a prisoner?" Dutch guessed.

"I guess you could call it that," Chronos said, taking another sip. "People I work for found me at my lowest and re-made me."

A brief look of sadness flitted over Dutch's face before she forced it away. He didn't think it was sadness for him, though. Interesting.

"The Time Masters, you called them?" Dutch asked.

"Yeah," Chronos said. "Not from around here. Not really from anywhere. They kind of operate on their own plane of existence."

Dutch nodded, even if she didn't fully understand what he was talking about.

"And you work for some group called the RAC?" Chronos asked.

"Reclamation Apprehension Coalition," Dutch confirmed. "We collect warrants, bounties, throughout this system. How come I've never heard of the Time Masters before?"

"They don't like to interfere more than necessary. Don't want to leave a mark on history," Chronos explained. "More than what they've gone there to do, at least."

The alcohol was starting to make him relax. One glass shouldn't be having such an effect on him, but he'd been without for a very long time. Looking over at Dutch lounging next to him made him realize that alcohol wasn't the only thing he'd been without.

She was beautiful. Her long dark hair fell over her shoulders. She'd shed her leather jacket and was wearing a very flattering black shirt that fell off her shoulders, showing off her smooth skin.

The thermals did little to hide Chronos' appreciation of Dutch's body, but he wasn't ashamed to be caught looking. And he was caught.

Tossing back the rest of her drink, Dutch stood and said, "I think it's time for me to show you the rest of the ship."

Her eyes dropped to his lap as she said this, smiling at him knowingly. 

"Lead the way," Chronos said, standing. He followed her down the hallway until they reached a room with a bed in it. 

"This would be my room," Dutch said, turning to face him and backing into the room. 

He took in the sparse decorations. "I like what you've done with it," he said, dryly. He resisted the urge to say that it would look better with their clothes on the floor. It was something _Mick_ would have said.

Dutch circled around him to close the door. She kicked off her boots, stripping off her shirt and pants, as she made her way onto the bed. In just her bra and panties, she crooked a finger at Chronos. 

He was on her in an instant. His large body covered hers as he claimed her mouth in a rough kiss. He leaned on one elbow so that he could palm her breast with his free hand. Dutch's hands clutched at his shirt, trying to drag it up, but he reached back to stop her.

"Shirt and gloves stay on," he warned her.

"Understood," she said, having seen a hint of scars under the collar of his shirt. "Can the pants at least go?"

Chronos grunted his agreement as he helped her shove them down his legs and she used her feet to push them off of him. 

He kissed her again, his gloved hand sliding over her skin until he reached her cloth covered sex. He found her clit and began to rub it through the material. His mouth trailed kisses, teeth nipping at her flesh, as he made his way to her breasts. He pulled the cups of her bra down with his teeth so that he could take each nipple into his mouth in turn. 

Dutch writhed under him, her hands roaming from his head, down his back, to his ass. 

"Now," she demanded, shoving his hand away so she could shimmy out of her panties. Once the offending material was gone, she pulled him down on top of her, reaching down to help guide him where she needed him to be. Where they both needed him to be.

Chronos groaned in satisfaction as he sunk inside Dutch. 

"Been a long time since I've done this, too," he warned her. "Don't know how long I'll last."

"I'm good with hard and fast," Dutch told him. "Just move."

Chronos laughed and began moving. Dutch wrapped her legs around his hips, encouraging him to go faster, deeper. He shifted his hips so that he was rubbing against her clit with every stroke, causing Dutch to keen with pleasure.

Their mouths found each other again, tongues dancing as they moved together with ever increasing urgency.

Dutch broke the kiss, guiding Chronos's mouth back to her breast. He eagerly began to tease her nipple with teeth and tongue until Dutch was crying out her release. As her body contracted around his, Chronos gave a final thrust and grunted as he joined her. 

With monumental effort, Chronos withdrew to collapse next to Dutch after a minute, knowing he was too heavy to stay where he was for long.

Dutch hummed in satisfied pleasure as she rolled onto her side. "This has been a lovely surprise," she purred, running a hand over Chronos' clothed chest.

He ran a hand through her hair. "You could say that again," he said in agreement. "Mind if I take a bit of a nap?"

"Not at all," Dutch said, slipping out of the bed. "I'm going to go check on the prisoners." She dressed quickly and slipped out of the room, turning off the lights as she went.

Chronos was shaken awake some time later. He opened his eyes to find Dutch standing by the bed, his armor in her arms. "Storm's passed," she said, dumping the armor onto the bed.

"Playtime over?" Chronos teased, pulling on his thermal pants. 

"We both have places we need to be," Dutch said. "I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Chronos dressed in his armor much faster than he'd gotten out of it and headed out to meet Dutch, carrying his helmet and gun. She led him to the cockpit of her ship. 

"Do you know where your ship is now?" she asked.

Chronos settled the helmet over his head and was relieved to see the coordinates for his ship. He gave them to Dutch and her ship rose to head in that direction. When they were close to the ship, Chronos ordered Gavin to drop the camouflage. 

Dutch landed next to his ship and they headed down to the cargo hold where Johnny had his prisoner ready to go.

"Thanks for the sanctuary," Chronos gruffly said, hating good-byes. "And everything else."

"Always happy to help out a non-competitor bounty hunter," Dutch said. 

"Yeah, man, thanks for the assist," Johnny said. "You carried those guys much easier than we would have."

"That's why I just shoot them so they can still walk," Chronos said. 

"We get docked for injuries," Johnny said.

"Too bad," Chronos murmured. "Better get going before the sand kicks up again."

"Will we be seeing you around?" Dutch asked. She wasn't being clingy, Chronos was relieved to notice, just curious.

"Doubt it," he said. "Don't think we come this way often, which is why this guy tried to hide here."

"Well, if you do find yourself in the J again, you try to find us, yeah?" Dutch offered.

"I'll do that," Chronos said. "Be safe."

"You too," Johnny said. 

Chronos grabbed Turnley's arm and dragged him from the ship and onto his own. After securing him in the brig, he headed up to the flight deck. 

"Plot a course for the Vanishing Point," Chronos instructed Gavin. 

He settled into his chair as the ship took off, deciding that life as a bounty hunter for the Time Masters was pretty damn good. It would be even better when he got to start chasing after his former team and made them pay.

A grin spread across his face as he sped back to his new life.

The End


End file.
